Hot Head
by Lamanth
Summary: ONE SHOT – When the world is burning and you temper is ragging, even the most cool headed of us can lose control. [KaiMariah]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights, ect… (I think you get the point.)

* * *

Summery 

ONE SHOT – Kai/Mariah. When the world is burning and you temper is ragging, even the most cool headed of us can lose control. Like all of my work this is just something that happened to float through the empty void inside my head. Like it or hate it please R and R as honest opinions are always welcomed, as are random acts of worship.

* * *

Lamb: (giggles) I had one line float into my head and I kinda built the fic round it. 

**Muse:** Has anyone told you you're mad?

Lamb: Says the voice in my head.

_Dedi:_ Quit it you two! This fic is dedicated to **Iluvbeyblade** cus we know how much she loves this pairing...(looks down at script) What the-?

Lamb: (falls on floor laughing)

_Dedi:_ (shruggs) And also cus today is the one-year anniversary of her and Lamb's MSN friendship. So **Iluvbeyblade** this is for you.

Lamb: As always sorry for any bad spelling and if you feel the need to through thing at me please wait until I've hidden behind the sofa kay!?

M**use: **On with the fic!

* * *

_If you see something in my eye,  
Let's not over analyse,  
Don't go too deep with it baby,  
So let it be what it'll be,  
Don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me,_

* * *

**Hot Head**

The sun was bleeding to death in the evening sky, flooding the heavens with vivid patches of gold and crimson, some eventually darkening to a cool purple as the evening drew in. Birds returning to their nests were black arrowheads against the red backdrop and the mottled sky was like a child's colouring book, layers of colour splashed brilliantly one on top of the other.

He burst through the swing doors and out into the heat of the early summer evening. He walked swiftly round the building, rage causing him to shake slightly as his fist clenched and opened tightly on the royal blue blade in his pocket. Suppressed fury swirled in the depths of amethyst orbs deepening their colour to an almost black hue, which only served to emphasize them as his most dominating feature. Slate bangs stuck to the perspiration that peppered his brow and savagely he tore off the baggy white T-shirt in an effort to gain some release from the intense heat. But the heat of the day was as nothing compared to the blood that boiled in his veins.

They were a nightmare, his nightmare. GRevolution, world champions squabbling like a bunch of kids. Sure the heat was getting to them all but enough was enough, and he'd bolted before the temptation to brake all their necks had become to grate to resist. Lulled by the heat Max had sat in the corner in a near comatose state, of no help to anyone. Daichi had once again been declaring his supremacy as the best blader on the team, which had caused Tyson to start violently refuting the younger boy's statement and the two, had begun a verbal spat. Hilary had promptly flipped out screaming at both boys, the oppressive heat having stretched her already thin patience to braking point. And Rei was more preoccupied with what time the flight from China was to get in and whether or not his cousin would be able to get a taxi from the airport. As if what happened to that aggravating pink fuzz ball was of any importance.

"Well would you look at who's in a foul mood." The voice was light and feminine not all that unpleasant, but there was an edge of laughter that shot his blood pressure up a couple more notices. He growled as he turned to the source of the voice hoping against hope that his first instinct had been wrong. He hadn't, for there she stood. Electric pink hair pulled into a high ponytail with just a few strands left free to frame her exotic face. It had been three years since he had last seen her and she had changed a lot in that time, she'd grown into the full mouth and her intense molten gold orbs no longer seemed to big for the high cheek boned face.

"Hn." She didn't flinch as his eyes swept over her form a look she knew that was designed to make her feel like a lab rat under examination. Instead she stayed where she was, reclining against the sun backed wall her eyes steady on his face till such a time a he returned his gaze to her face. But she couldn't help but observe that he too had changed in the time since she had last seen him, without doubt he was in the best physical shape he had ever been in but there where signs of hardship there too. Faint, silvery scars still crisscrossed his torso and one slashed at a diagonal over his right eye, and she remembered Rei on the phone telling her that he may lose the eye.

"Rei's still inside so get lost." She was still smiling and for some reason that fact incensed him even more. Ignoring his dismissal she hooked her right thumb through one of the loops on her white denim shorts and shifted her wait from foot to foot, rubbing her bare shoulders against the wall as if to relive and itch. Impartially he noted the way her action caused her full breasts to sway within the confines of the pale purple bikini top she wore in an attempt to accommodate the heat.

"You know your problem Kai?" She said sweetly as he regarded her with contempt. "Too much charm." He could have just walked away; he should have kept on going. But it was oppressively hot, his anger was already at boiling point and she was laughing at him. Her eyes glinting as the fingers of her right hand played a soft tattoo on the top of her thigh.

"Just go and play with a ball of string!" He took several steps towards her, gauging the pink haired females reaction to a comment that probably cut a little to close to the bone. Rei had told him often enough that his cousin was both extremely proud and overly defensive of her neko heritage. But much to his chagrin his words seemed to have had no adverse effect, in fact she looked almost thoughtful as soulful golden orbs watched him.

"What? Do you want me to tie you up?" A smile curved her full mouth and he could just make out the tip of each canine curve over her lower lip. "It might be fun." Flame blazed in crimson pools as a snarl rose in his throat. He was letting her get to him and it was wrong. He had more self-control than that, he knew it, but she continued to smile benignly at him and his temper continued to climb rapidly.

"You want fun?" It was a low growl, heavy with an underlying current of rage. He moved suddenly, swiftly and before she could react he was towering over her. His hands pressed to the wall either said of her head, caging her in like a wild bird. He was so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body, smell the sent of sweat and an underlying musk that was all his own. She visibly tensed, her arms dropping to her sides and fists clenching as his dark eyes flashed dangerously.

"Get out of my face Kai." It was a slow hiss, emotion controlled and rained in. Instant screamed in her mind, screamed for her to run, to get away. She knew with the clarity of truth that he would hurt her if she pushed him to far. But he didn't move, just stayed looming over her, imprisoning her in the space between his body and the hard wall. "I said back off." This time as she spoke her hand raised and with feline swiftness caught him on the cheek, nails biting the skin like claws. Even as her arm dropped, a hand with a grip like steal fastened around her wrist.

"What do ya' know, kitty has claws after all." He could see her pain reflected in golden pools, but to her credit she made no sound to indicate her distress nor did she try vainly to pull free from his grasp. Instead she stood suddenly all too aware of her proximity to him and the way his breath was a feather touch on her face. His eyes had taken on a feral glow, like that of a wolf's at dusk and unbidden a thought flashed through her brain. On the stage of her minds eye she saw him lean in and place the cruel mouth on hers.

He saw the lust in her eyes, watched as it transformed them from bright gold to burnt amber, watched as the tip of her tongue brushed her lower lip. She was unaware when he loosened his hold on her wrist only that the pain was gone replaced with delicious sensation of his fingers caressing her skin. Frantically she fought to keep her eyes on his face but her lids were drifting shut, and she found herself submitting to the inevitable.

A soft and gentle touch, but her mouth was liquid fire and sent and electric current buzzing through his lips. Then pushing harder, demanding entrance to the warm wet cavern as his right slid to the back of her neck, pulled lose the mass of bright hair, entangled in it and pulled her head back. She nipped at his bottom lip, teasingly offering him her mouth only to refuse him access. Her hands ghosted lightly over his hard torso, feeling the taut muscle under skin before her palms came to rest on his broad shoulders. Her mouth opened then and freely his tongue explored, relishing the sweet taste of her. Slow and sensual, she seemed to melt into him; it was all so easy and un-rushed. He thought he could almost hear her purring.

Slowly he pulled back and saw her eyes open, watched them flicker over his face and then drop and focus over his shoulder. A smile slid over bruised lips as she leant her weight back against the wall her orbs still fixed on something behind him. "Hi Rei."

Her smile became a smirk as he turned to face the Asian teen that was watching the pair with an unblinking golden gaze.

* * *

Lamb: Ok the ending was kinda crap but I didn't know what else to do, other than have Kai pin her to the wall right there and then, but I couldn't see that working. 

**Muse:** I can. (sniggers)

Lamb: Me too, but not after only five minuets. Even those two would need to least ten.

_Dedi:_ You two are perverted!! So **Iluvbeyblade** we hope you liked it and please let us know what you thought.

Please R and R I'd love to know what you thought.

Big luv see ya

Lamanth


End file.
